大学 Daigaku
by FelipeBC
Summary: Universidade Higashi é um lugar afastado do meio urbano. Problemas estão por vir com o início de mais um semestre após o lugar ser restaurado. [Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto] [Não vai ser um clichê, acredite!] [Garotos também escrevem FanFics!]
1. Introduction

**大学 Daigaku**

Introduction

[DISCLAIMER: Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto.]

[Essa FanFic está sendo iniciada às 16:03 do dia 01/06/2014. Rumo da história vai depender de leitores/reviews, ou seja: Ideias ainda podem surgir, e se ninguém escolher acompanhar, aos poucos eu vou desistindo desse projeto - mesmo essa não sendo a minha vontade. Universo Alternativo. Daigaku é uma tentativa de trazer personagens do anime/mangá Naruto para a nossa realidade. Não gosto de clichês, então mesmo o cenário sendo algo bem previsível (Daigaku = Universidade), pretendo experimentar diferentes personagens e casais ao passar dos capítulos. Por favor compartilhar qualquer sugestão/crítica/elogio.]

Universidade Higashi (東) é um local afastado do meio urbano. Os diferenciados cursos trazem os alunos mais talentosos de todos os países desde os tempos antigos. Depois de um período de manutenção, a universidade foi restaurada e nos últimos anos tem recebido suas primeiras turmas com uma equipe acadêmica impecável. Era o início de mais um semestre e Hiruzen Sarutobi, diretor geral da universidade, analisava através da janela de seu escritório a chegada dos novos alunos. Secretamente ansioso.

Um ônibus parava na entrada da Higashi, e dele desciam alguns novatos, incluindo um garoto branco de olhos negros que expressavam bem a sua falta de vontade de estar ali. Os cabelos escuros não eram tão longos mas estavam presos na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Segurava nas costas uma mochila cinza bem amassada, que parecia estar carregada de livros, e na mão direita uma maleta escura que provavelmente guardava as suas roupas.

- Maldito lugar. Eu deveria estar dormindo - Reclamou Shikamaru.


	2. Maybe This Time

**大学 Daigaku**

Chapter 001

[DISCLAIMER: Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto.]

Jovens de diferentes partes do mundo se encontravam espalhados pela Higashi, mostrando que ali tinha bem mais gente do que ele esperava. Os olhos de Shikamaru não demonstravam muito interesse, mas engoliu em seco ao imaginar que passaria o resto do curso inteiro num lugar tão grande.

- Deve ser um saco ir de um lugar para o outro numa universidade tão grande - Reclamou num tom baixinho.

Não precisava analisar muito o cenário para perceber que tinham muitos novatos, e a grande maioria estava pedindo informação ou fazendo novas amizades. Diferente dele.

Os dormitórios eram divididos em duas áreas. Um para as garotas, na parte leste, e um para os garotos, na parte oeste. Não haviam regras sobre a distribuição de alunos em quartos que dependiam de cursos. Era até mais interessante separar duplas em que os cursos não coincidiam, para maior envolvimento dos alunos novatos.

Chegava na zona oeste e finalmente encontrou os prédios que eram indicados como Dormitórios Masculinos. Um homem de cabelos castanhos claros estava recebendo os novatos, e após checar em uma enorme lista, entregava a chave que era correspondente ao seu dormitório. Tinham mais três novatos na frente de Shikamaru, mas não demorou muito até que ele fosse atendido.

- Nome? - Não demonstrava muito de sua personalidade ao fazer a pergunta rapidamente, num tom sério. Pronto pra checar a lista.

- Nara Shikamaru - Respondeu após um longo bocejo.

O homem alto se apresentou como Yamato, responsável pela área de dormitórios dos garotos, e antes de entregar a chave, explicou a localização exata do quarto número 171 e mencionou um livro de regras que se encontrava no criado mudo ao lado de cada cama.

Sem a menor vontade de subir escadas, com sorte encontrou um elevador e se dirigiu ao primeiro andar do primeiro prédio de quartos. Ao abrir a porta, descobriu que o seu companheiro durante o semestre tinha chegado primeiro. E saído primeiro também. Na metade direita do quarto, as bagagens estavam jogadas no chão, e tinha um pacote de salgadinhos aberto jogado na cama.

Mesmo odiando o aroma desagradável do salgadinho de queijo, ignorou e foi arrumar suas coisas. Cada universitário tinha seu próprio armário, uma cama de solteiro, um criado mudo que tinha: abajur, telefone, livro de regras, horários das aulas, mapa detalhado e um calendário esquematizado com informações sobre o semestre.

Deitou na cama depois de deixar tudo pronto. Sua primeira aula seria no dia seguinte, e teria a tarde e a noite inteira para conhecer o local - e pessoas também, quem sabe.

Antes mesmo de decidir o que faria no tempo livre além de dormir, a maçaneta girou pelo lado de fora e alguém entrou no quarto.

- Ah, você chegou!

Shikamaru só teve disposição de abrir um dos seus olhos para encarar o cara pouco mais alto que ele, de bochechas rosadas e olhos um tanto puxados. Com seu corpo um pouco acima do peso, esse deveria ser o dono dos salgadinhos abandonados na cama. Ele era bem bochechudo e tinha cabelos castanhos e bagunçados. Se apresentou como Chouji, estudante de gastronomia.

- Qual o seu curso? - Ele perguntou, sem ter a menor ideia.

- Publicidade - Disse sem muita empolgação.

- Você parece ser bem chato. Como vou te aguentar todos os dias? - Chouji virou de costas, pegando o pacote que estava na cama.

- Se eu te pagar salgadinhos, promete me deixar em paz? - Soltou a resposta num tom de brincadeira.

Os dois riram do acordo, deixando o clima agradável no quarto apesar do cheiro de queijo só se espalhar. E antes que a conversa continuasse, Shikamaru pensou que talvez aquela experiência não fosse ser tão entediante. E que diferente das outras fases de sua vida, ele finalmente encontrasse algo que nunca teve: Amizade.


	3. Another Cycle

**大学 Daigaku**

Chapter 002

[DISCLAIMER: Naruto não me pertence, é do Kishimoto.]

- Não acredito que estamos assistindo aula na nossa primeira noite aqui. Esse lugar enorme e ainda não conheci nada!

A loira arrumava a grande franja enquanto reclamava num tom baixo, olhando para o professor como se prestasse atenção.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca, Ino - Sentada ao lado da primeira garota, essa não era tão discreta, e acabava falando um pouco mais alto. Não o suficiente para o professor ouvir.

As duas estudantes de medicina eram incrivelmente bonitas. Todos os novatos já estavam de olho desde o momento em que pisaram na Higashi. Uma delas era um pouquinho mais alta, e tinha cabelos longos e loiros que cobriam um pouco do seu olho direito por causa da franja, e a pele era bem branca. Tinha algo na postura rude de Ino que se tornava um charme.

A segunda universitária se chamava Sakura. Os olhos eram tão verdes que era até difícil analisar qualquer outra coisa nela, como seu nariz sendo perfeitamente afilado ou sua boca bem desenhada, ou quem sabe até os cabelos cor-de-rosa que chegavam até os ombros. Era fácil encontrar Sakura exatamente por ela ser a única na Higashi a ter cabelos daquela cor.

- Essa aula não vai fazer falta. Vamos sair daqui.

Ino tinha medo de poucas coisas no mundo. E com certeza homens não estavam incluídos na lista. Ela nunca precisava de um plano pra conseguir o que queria. Apenas se levantou puxando Sakura e a arrastou até a frente da sala, na parte mais elevada onde se encontrava o professor. Chegando bem perto.

Daquela distância ele já sentia o hálito da loira se espalhando em sua face, e ao ter suas bochechas rosadas, ele parecia gostar.

- Eu e Sakura precisamos sair da sala - Arriscou soltar o braço da amiga e pousou sua mão delicadamente no peitoral do professor. Por cima da fina camisa de seda, ela levemente sentia os batimentos cardíacos do professor.

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse agir, ela continuou.

- Sakura está sangrando. Se é que me entende.

A desculpa esfarrapada saiu tão naturalmente, que escapou em um volume maior do que as duas imaginavam. Sakura ficou com as bochechas mais rosadas que o próprio cabelo enquanto toda a turma de medicina gargalhava da situação.

- N-nesse caso... É melhor se retirarem - O professor gaguejou antes mesmo de tirar a mão de Ino de seu peito.

- Obrigada, professor... - Ele havia se apresentado enquanto as duas conversavam, então não sabiam o nome dele.

- Kabuto - Ele respondeu, menos vermelho, liberando as duas.

As duas corriam de mãos dadas pela universidade, rindo da vitória que era poder aproveitar qualquer lugar na primeira noite, diferente de qualquer outra estudante de medicina.

- Pode admitir, eu sou incrível - Ino gargalhava no meio do pátio.

- Incrível por quase abrir as pernas pro nosso professor na frente de toda a turma? É, você é incrível! - Sakura nunca dava muita moral para a amiga - E eu ainda te odeio pelo que disse!

Antes que pudesse retrucar, Ino encontrava um mapa da universidade que ficava no centro do pátio. Deslizava o dedo indicador pelo mapa procurando o lugar mais interessante.

- Você não está menstruada de verdade... Está?

Sakura tinha medo das ideias de Ino, e sem dizer absolutamente nada, inclinou a cabeça um pouco pro lado para saber o local que a amiga tinha encontrado. Uma sorriu para a outra, a ideia parecia ser mais interessante que o esperado, e o indicador da loira continuava parado no ícone que tinha como legenda: Cachoeira.


End file.
